Equivocaciones Celestiales
by Elliel Hime
Summary: Regalo para beckyabc2. Comprometidos, enamorados y con una vida por delante un error de La Muerte los separa. Bella solo tiene una opción para volver a la tierra: hacerlo en el cuerpo de una linda y elegante patinadora artística de trece años, ¿aceptará?


**Primero que todo, la dedicación: **

**Hola Beckyabc2, amiga invisible. Esto es para ti, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de crepúsculo me pertenecen yo solo me limito a jugar con ellos en mi escaso tiempo libre. Además de soñar con algunos de estos perfectos hombres, por supuesto.

**EQUIVOCACIONES CELESTIALES**

Bella miraba con adoración el anillo que adornando su mano izquierda lanzaba trémulos destello de colores cuando algún esporádico rayo de luz le alcanzaba a través de la pequeña ventanilla del avión. Sus ojos chocolate se desviaron hacia el chico que descansaba plácidamente a su lado. Contempló su perfecto perfil, sus labios suaves y su despeinado cabello bronce y no pudo más que sonreír al hombre que había hecho papilla todas las ridículas convicciones que se instó a si misma cumplir desde niña, "jamás me casaré antes de los treinta" "es imposible saber lo que es el amor siendo un adolescente" "un beso no puede electrizar tu piel, es solo un roce de labios". Ahora, a sus 21 años, era una mujer comprometida, enamorada y que se hacía flan en los brazos de su apuesto prometido.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana observando con placer el cúmulo de nubes que como un manto de espeso algodón impedían ver la tierra bajo ellos. Siempre había imaginado que si saltara hacia el vacio rebotaría sin parar en las nubes de algodón. Seria confortada por su suavidad de terciopelo y luego un ángel de luz la tomaría en brazos mientras cantaba una suave canción de confort hasta depositarla de nuevo en tierra firme, era un pensamiento recurrente cada vez que surcaba los cielos y que la inquietaba aunque no entendiera el porqué. Suspiró borrando de su mente sus tontos pensamientos y buscando una posición cómoda para dormir dejó su cabeza rodar hasta llegar al hombro de su novio, sonrió, su cuerpo siempre terminaba llevándola hacia él, es como si fuera un satélite y Edward su planeta. Decidió que no le importaba y aspirando el delicioso aroma de su chico le dio la bienvenida al reino de Morfeo.

Despertó sobresaltada algunas horas más tarde cuando su cuerpo no dejaba de saltar de arriba hacia abajo. Su prometido la tiene tomada fuertemente de la mano y la mira aliviado cuando por fin dirige su vista hacia él.

― Gracias a Dios ― susurra juntando sus frentes ― pensé que nunca despertarías.

Bella cierra los ojos e inspira intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunta al fin. Se ha dado cuenta de que la turbulencia se incrementa a cada segundo y que las azafatas corren de un lado a otro.

― Estamos atravesando una tormenta eléctrica, uno de los motores se ha dañado y otro va por el mismo camino ― relata Edward sombrío. Bella obliga a su boca a moverse, siente la garganta seca y le late el corazón tan rápido que puede sentirlo zumbar en sus oídos.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― Edward le mira y suspira para luego negar ― no lo sé, deberíamos estar atravesando Montana pero no estoy seguro. La castaña asiente y se acurruca junto a él tanto como el brazo entre las sillas le permite hacerlo. Edward aspira el olor a fresas de su cabello y se permite relajarse por primera vez desde los cinco minutos que lleva el avión atravesando la tormenta. Eleva una silenciosa oración al cielo y a todos sus ocupantes antes de abrazar fuertemente a su novia.

― Todo estará bien, ángel ― su voz aterciopelada le transmite seguridad y se permite creer en su prometido. Tienen una larga vida por delante, títulos que reclamar, una boda soñada y una casa de valla blanca llena de niños y un pastor alemán, después de todo, volvió a ser la chica común que solo quiere formar una familia. Se distrae pensando lo feliz que estarán los padres de Edward con la noticia, las razones para que no se case tan joven que le dará su padre y los gritos emocionados de Alice y Emmet. La sonrisa burlona de Rose y la tranquila aceptación de Jasper.

El golpeteo de cosas cayendo y gente gritando la sacan de su autoinducido sueño placentero. La voz del piloto indica que realizarán un aterrizaje forzoso, solo queda un motor y la tormenta da avisos de empeorar. Ya han mandado un mensaje al aeropuerto más cercano aunque no sea previsible llegar a éste y dado una aproximación del lugar de la inminente caída. Los llorosos ruegos se incrementan y Bella debate consigo misma. Quizás en hora de empezar a creer realmente en algo aunque su consciencia la llame traidora. Al final, nada de lo que pasa por su mente prevalece pues las mascarillas de oxígeno han bajado y Edward la suelta de la fortaleza de sus brazos para que pueda ponérsela. Minutos después, el corazón de Bella sube a su garganta y estrecha tanto como es posible la mano de su prometido, el avión cae en picada y no es divertido como cuando te subes en una montaña rusa. En esta ocasión no se sabe cómo acabará el viaje. Ella solo puede intentar inhalar todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones pueden reunir pues siente que el aire escasea, los oídos le pitan y sus sentidos están disparados. El avión se bambolea cada vez más fuerte y ella ya no impide que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. Dirige su mirada hacia Edward y sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de pánico es lo último que ve antes de que un fuerte golpe la mande a la inconsciencia.

Edward grita el nombre de su chica, se desespera, pide al cielo que cuide a su ángel y trata de proteger con su cuerpo el delicado de su prometida pero las oscilaciones se tornan más agresivas, hay un ruido de rasgaduras y observa aterrado como la parte superior de los puestos delanteros es literalmente arrancada y las cosas empiezan a volar. Traga grueso e intenta proteger con más determinación el cuerpo inánime de Bella pero todo parece perdido cuando él también se pierde en la inconsciencia.

#######&&&&&&&#######

Desde el Cielo alguien observa la escena y suspira resignado. No pudiendo creer que _La Muerte_ después de miles de años realizando un trabajo se hubiera equivocado. Ese error acarrearía grandes problemas para toda la corte celestial y era su responsabilidad encontrar una manera de volver las cosas a su curso. El destino no es volátil ni efímero, esta trazado de acuerdo a las decisiones y esos chicos ya tenían un futuro trazado gracias a sus elecciones. Deseó en ese momento que ser omnipotente incluyera también la posibilidad de alterar los rumbos del tiempo, pero éste transcurría indemne a su poder, existía antes de que su consciencia despertara y no se regía bajo sus reglas. Suspiró. Era hora de intervenir.

#######&&&&&&&#######

Despertó exaltado, dolorido y desorientado, con el nombre de su prometida en sus labios y la mirada perdida de desesperación. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a la monocromática habitación en la que se encontraba pero sus recuerdos estaban difusos y la cabeza le dolía como si alguien hubiera intentado extraer su cerebro. Trató de enfocar la vista pero no veía más que formas borrosas y sin sentido. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar el borrón caramelo que yacía a su lado distinguiéndolo como su madre.

Se aclaró la garganta reseca arrepintiéndose al instante cuando las punzadas de dolor de sus, obviamente, costillas rotas humedecieron sus ojos y aceleraron su pulso haciendo que su madre despertara exaltada. Le miró de reojo, llorosa pero con una enorme sonrisa y quiso corresponderle también pero como si de un hechizo se tratase su memoria volvió de golpe ahora que su cerebro funcionaba con al menos mayor normalidad. Recordó la sonrisa de Bella, ella en la inconsciencia, el avión cayendo y luego, oscuridad. Una punzada de dolor que nada tenía que ver con el malestar físico se instaló en su pecho cortándole la respiración, tenía que saber que había pasado con la razón de su existencia.

― ¿Edward, puedes oírme? ― había olvidado la presencia de su madre, ella podría solucionar sus interrogantes hasta que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos a Bella sana y salva junto a él.

― ¿Dónde esta Bella? ― su voz estaba rasposa y solo hablar dolía pero no importaba, necesitaba respuestas. Vio como la felicidad de Esme desaparecía para ser reemplazada por la tristeza y escondía su rostro tras un semblante de falsa serenidad.

― Saldré un momento, los médicos deben estar por venir ― se acercó para darme un beso en la frente dejándome con más interrogantes aun y una herida lacerante en el corazón. Ella _tenía_ que estar bien, nuestra vida juntos apenas comenzaba.

#######&&&&&&&#######

Ingresó al pequeño cuarto apenas haciendo ruido, aun así, los rostros expectantes de Alice y Jasper se alzaron hacia ella nada más atravesar la puerta. Tomó aire y se instó a ser valiente como no había podido serlo con él.

― Despertó y ha preguntado por ella… no he sido capaz de decirle que… yo no… ― Alice se acercó envolviéndola en sus delgados brazos, consolando su llanto.

― No te preocupes, mamá. Yo hablaré con mi hermano ― observó los ojos azules de su hija. Ellos dos siempre habían tenido una relación especial. Quizás se debía al hecho de haber compartido su vientre, no lo sabía. Solo estaba segura de que Alice era la más indicada para estar allí con él, para recoger los pedazos del corazón de su hijo. ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel? Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos, eran demasiadas cosas para superar en tan poco tiempo.

#######&&&&&&&#######

El sol brillaba furioso en el cielo, el viento se había detenido, no oía más que las palabras del sacerdote y el ocasional sollozo de Alice, a su lado. O quizás, estaba tan perdido en la pequeña burbuja que había creado que no era consciente de que Esme, Renne e incluso Rose lloraban también, que las lagrimas del jefe de policía de Forks a quien incomodaba mostrar sus sentimientos se derramaban incontrolablemente. Forks lloraba aunque él aun estuviera en shock y no pudiera expresar con su llanto el dolor de saber que la vida le había arrebatado su motivo para existir. Sus ojos vacíos y sin brillo miraban ausentes el solitario diamante del anillo de compromiso que tanto le había costado elegir. Recordaba con perfecta claridad el hermoso rostro de Bella al recibirlo, el entusiasmado si de su respuesta, la celebración en la alcoba de ella después, los chillidos de alegría de Alice al teléfono, el orgullo en la voz de su padre, la aceptación en el rostro del Jefe Swan. ¿Cómo había podido desvanecerse su vida en un segundo? Seguía viviendo porque sabía que ella lo hubiese querido así, porque los suicidas no iban al Cielo y estaba seguro que su ángel ya debía estar allí, porque solo tenía veintiún años y una vida que no quería vivir, no al menos sin su _alma_ para compartirla.

Caminó hasta el féretro que contenía el cuerpo terrenal de la mujer que amaría toda la vida ante la atenta mirada de los asistentes pues el discurso del cura aun no terminaba, delineó el rostro que tanto amaba, dio un último beso a su frente y se marchó. La mirada perdida y los ojos tristes, _ella_ nunca volvería, _él_ no podía ser feliz.

Nadie le detuvo, ¿Cómo consuelas a una persona que ha perdido la mitad de su alma, la mitad de su vida? Carlisle y Esme solo le vieron alejarse, perderse con la mirada gacha y los ojos velados por la tristeza en el verde paisaje de Forks. Toda persona en aquella triste reunión que hubiese tenido la dicha de encontrar a su amor destinado lo observó marcharse con la certeza de que Edward Anthony Cullen jamás volvería a mostrar la sonrisa torcida que tantos suspiros había arrancado en el instituto, que sus hermosos ojos verdes nunca volverían a refulgir como esmeraldas al sol, la vida le había arrancado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

#######&&&&&&&#######

Despertó sobresaltada y maravillosamente descansada, como haber ido a uno de esos días de spa que programaba mensualmente junto a las chicas y que había aprendido a adorar e incluso esperar, sobre todo después de los exámenes de final de semestre. Estiró sus músculos y retiró el cabello castaño que le caía sobre los ojos impidiendo que pudiera ver con claridad en donde estaba. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando acostumbrarse al exageradamente luminoso lugar. Entrecerró los ojos y los talló con un gesto de confusión inundando cada una de sus facciones. Debía estar soñando, solo en sus sueños era posible encontrarse en el mundo de _Blanco, brillante e infinito_ donde lo único que alcanzaba a diferenciar, aparte de su cuerpo cubierto por un delicado vestido blanco, era la cama de elegante madera de cerezo en la que se hallaba.

_Quizás estás en el Limbo_, sugirió una voz en su cabeza que no se atrevía a refutar. Sinceramente, no estaba segura de refutar nada, apenas podía recordar nada después de subirse al avión rumbo a Seattle. Su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos inconexos entre los que destacaba una mirada llena de pánico de un par de ojos esmeralda que ella conocía demasiado bien. Suspirando decidió inspeccionar un poco, sorprendiéndose más de lo que estaba en cuanto la cama desapareció al ella tocar el suelo.

_Decididamente es un sueño_, se dijo. Su mente era lo suficientemente extraña como para conjurar situaciones ficticias que podían competir con la mejor novela de fantasía del mercado, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto leer, decidió.

No dejándose amedrentar por el inmenso espacio vacío que no parecía tener fin ni principio, Bella caminó en círculos por el lugar hasta que su cerebro aceptó la idea de que allí no había nada, salvo ella. Se preguntó por qué no entraba en pánico o algo por el estilo, los únicos sentimientos que provenían de ella era paz y tranquilidad, una paz como nunca había sentido antes. Estaba relajada y en calma, una sensación de lo más agradable. Encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en el infinito y brillante suelo a esperar. Después de todo, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer. Sueño, limbo o infinito ya lidiaría con eso en cuanto el paisaje cambiara.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirando la _Nada_, solo reaccionó cuando una puerta se materializó en el onírico espacio. No se extraño de que el hombre más bello que sus ojos hubieran visto atravesará la puerta, y mira que sabía de hombres bellos teniendo como prometido a Edward-dios griego-Cullen. Bella se limitó a esperar que el visitante hablara, debía poder darle una explicación después de todo.

― No pareces muy desconcertada ― acotó el rubio de voz angelical con sus ojos de cielo clavados en ella ― la mayoría de las personas estarían exaltadas o desesperadas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta donde estas ― añado haciendo un gesto con las manos que abarcaba la prisión de luz.

― Quizás se deba a que mis sensaciones están sedadas ― respondió la castaña con claro sarcasmo ― parece ser que lo único que puedo sentir es tranquilidad ― agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre sonrió mostrando una dentadura digna del mejor comercial de dentífrico antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza y acercarse a la chica. Inspeccionó sus rasgos, pronunció unas suaves palabras en un idioma que solo él en esa habitación entendía y al siguiente segundo una gran ráfaga de imágenes se coló en la mente de Bella, los recuerdos perdidos desde que se subiera al avión hasta despertar en la luminaria sala. Tragó fuertemente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, _estaba muerta_.

― No estás muerta ― respondió el chico como leyendo su mente. Bella levantó la mirada esperanzada esperando que él continuara ― es decir, tu alma no está muerta aun cuando tu cuerpo terrenal esté sepultado ― Bella sintió como el alma se le caía a pedacitos. Solo hubiese querido ver los ojos de Edward una vez más, por Dios si apenas iban a casarse, la tristeza empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

― Soy Aliel ―se presentó cortando el triste tren de pensamientos de la chica ― y sé que esto te parecerá extraño ― la castaña subió sus llorosos ojos hasta el rubio que la miraba con ternura ― soy tu ángel guardián ― se detuvo esperando alguna reacción de la muchacha que nunca llegó, suspiró antes de sentarse junto a ella. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando una suave voz lo interrumpió.

― Nunca he creído mucho en Dios ― aventuró intentando limpiar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos ― no se me hacia equitativo que un solo ser determinara el rumbo del mundo, y mira ya ves ― su voz se llenó de dolor ― estaba a punto de empezar una maravillosa vida y me la arrebata, ¿a que no puede ser más justo? ― el ángel la observó con tristeza, no podía decir que entendiera su dolor, ellos no tenían sentimientos o emociones diferentes al amor a su creador, la lealtad entre los suyos y la empatía hacia sus protegidos.

― Todo fue un error ― susurró Aliel ― no se suponía que tu murieras físicamente en el accidente ― Bella centró su mirada, le interesaba lo que decía ― _La Muerte_ confundió, no me preguntes como, tu esencia vital con la de la persona que debería haber muerto en verdad. Todo pudo haberse arreglado pero lamentablemente tu cuerpo sufrió daños irreparables al poder humano. Te decretaron muerta minutos después de llegar a la clínica.

Bella respiró hondo intentando asimilar las noticias. Abrió la boca varias veces para luego cerrarla pocos segundos después. Finalmente, estalló en carcajadas dejando a Aliel sin saber muy bien como continuar.

― Esto es una excelente broma ¿sabías? ― inquirió con los restos de lagrimas y una leve sonrisa ― nunca pensé que Emmet idearía algo así para vengarse de mí por lo de mostrar sus videos de imitaciones de John Travolta, pero debo admitir que es original. Casi me creo todo esto ― gesticuló con los brazos hacia la brillante estancia.

― Mira Bella ― esta vez había una nota de lastima en la hermosa voz ― no te están devolviendo una broma, no estás en el _Limbo_, no es un sueño y desde luego, tampoco estas volviéndote loca. La _Corte Celestial_ cometió un error que debe ser solucionado, no se suponía que murieras hasta estar rodeada de nietos y bisnietos, sus vidas anteriores les aseguraban tanto a ti como a Edward una vida tranquila, feliz, larga y próspera. ― Aliel dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió el dolor en su protegida superar cualquier otro sentimiento. La abrazó, sabiendo de la importancia del consuelo físico para los humanos y dejo que llorara en su pecho. Isabella Swan era la humana a la que mas gustoso había estado de proteger, no era grato para él ver como sufría por un error que no podía resarcirse del todo.

― Isabella ― musitó levantando el rostro de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos ― vengo a intentar reparar los daños. A ofrecerte una alternativa para que puedas al menos recuperar parte de lo que solía ser tu vida humana. Es tu decisión aceptarla o no.

― ¿Qué pasa si no la acepto? ― cuestionó la mujer más calmada.

― Irías al _Cielo_, al _Otro Mundo_, al _Paraíso_, al _Mas Allá_. Hay muchos nombres para el lugar en donde las almas descansan.

― ¿Aun cuando no es mí tiempo? ― inquirió dubitativa. El ángel asintió.

― Esta es una situación fuera de precedentes. Nunca _La Muerte_ había errado sus designios, interferido con el destino y puesto en tela de juicio su trabajo. El error que cometió contigo debe ser el primero y último en ocurrir. No es posible alterar el equilibrio cósmico de esa manera y pretender salir indemne.

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa rota. ― Definitivamente, sigo siendo un imán de problemas. ¿Cuál es la solución entonces? ― Aliel meditó por unos segundos antes de responder.

― Que tu alma ocupe un cuerpo terrestre cuyo propietario acaba de morir ― la muchacha enarcó una ceja.

― No pretendo volver como chico.

― No lo harás ― negó el rubio divertido ― es una chica americana, vive en Los Ángeles, es patinadora artística. Se llama Anabella Swan. Este último dato cambió toda la perspectiva para Bella.

― Acepto ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

#######&&&&&&&#######

Miraba su imagen en el espejo una y otra vez entre parpadeos intercalados esperando que en uno de los segundos en que sus ojos permanecían cerrados la niña reflejada en el espejo cambiara por la mujer que anhelaba ver. Eso de hacer trato con los ángeles estaba sobrevaluado, se dijo. Ella había esperado una mujer o quizás una chica dejando la adolescencia, dieciocho años, mínimo. No esperaba encontrar a una adolescente de trece años mirándola con unos impresionantes ojos turquesa impregnados del mismo brillo astuto de los que una vez considero aburridos ojos marrones. Al menos su cabello seguía siendo castaño, no que creyera inferior a rubias, morenas o pelirrojas pero en su mente siempre estaba la imagen de un chico de cabello cobrizo diciéndole cuando le gustaba su cabello. Suspiró, ahora no tenia reflejos rojos al sol, los destellos eran rubios y no quería complicarse con eso.

Inspeccionó la habitación de hospital; flores, globos de _recupérate_, peluches, mas flores, mas globos. Suspiró de nuevo. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita mala jugada del destino. Pensó que podía volver a la tierra y _voila_, ajustarse a su nueva vida y ver como conseguía llegar a Edward sin que se creyese loco en el proceso. Claro, no contaba con ser una linda patinadora artística de _trece años_. Porque si, debía aceptarlo, la niña del espejo era hermosa, mucho más de lo que ella soñó serlo a esa edad. De facciones delicadas, ojos grandes y pestañas larguísimas que hacían juego con una boca delineada y de un bonito tono rosa. Tenía un pecho aceptable para solo tener trece años y un trasero que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer, definitivamente las intensas horas de práctica que dedicaba Anabella Swan al patinaje artístico habían hecho maravillas con un cuerpo en desarrollo.

Nunca nadie le dijo porque habían escogido a esta chica en especial para ser su nuevo cuerpo y se moría por preguntarlo pero en vista de que su ángel guardián no daba señales de querer aparecer dejó las cosas por la paz. Suficiente tenía con los padres de la niña a su lado cada segundo. Aparte, las memorias no venían incluidas con el cuerpo así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de la vida del _Bello Cisne_, apodo dado a Anabella por su aparente destreza y elegancia sobre el hielo. Bella suspiró por tercera vez, si su alma venia también con su cuota de torpeza innata arruinaría la vida de Anabella en pocas semanas, la excusa de la amnesia no se suponía limitase sus capacidades motoras. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero no había nadie en quien confiar y mucho menos para compartir su alucinante historia.

Se había prometido a si misma seguir adelante con la vida de la chica cuyo cuerpo ocupaba, no sabía cómo ni porque pero tenía la seguridad de que siguiendo el camino de la pequeña llegaría a Edward, quizás no tan pronto como hubiera esperado, no podía correr hasta él y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que en cinco años ella cumpliría los dieciocho y por fin podrían casarse, formar una familia juntos y ser felices, claro que no. Primero, Edward la tomaría por loca y segundo, ya le habían advertido que no podía influenciar en su destino para acercarse a los que alguna vez fueron su familia, eso constituiría una nueva alteración del rumbo del destino. Y en esta ocasión estaba segura que su destino no había cambiado y que inexorablemente se dirigía hacia una vida junto a Edward, solo tenía que seguir la corriente unos años y rogar al cielo porque el amor de su vida no la dejara atrás y se enamorara de alguien más. ¿Egoísta? Quizás, pero nadie dijo que volvería a la tierra para dejar que la felicidad se le escapara de las manos, mucho menos por unos cuantos años de diferencia.

**Nos vemos, Elliel Hime.**


End file.
